All Girls Love Ponies
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Thatotherguy4: Annabeth goes to see the party ponies with a little more than talking on her mind. Smut.


Larry pranced through the barren desert of New Mexico. His hooves pushed off of the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust. He charged forward, making great progress. Behind him was Matt, a younger centaur. Annabeth watched the two from the red rock she was perched on. She hung her leg over it, tapping her heel against the edge. She hopped off as the two centaurs got close. She smiled as they trotted up to her. "I see you guys got your exercise for today."

Larry smiled as he wiped the sweat off of his brow. "I see you've been watching us."

"Can you blame me?" said Annabeth, playfully kicking some dust up with her shoes.

"Not really," said Matt, pointing to his abs. "Not at all. Look all you like."

Annabeth blushed as he looked at her. She brushed some hair out of her face. Her eyes stared at the two centaurs, taking in their muscular bodies. She gazed at their chests and their abs. She stopped when she got to their shoulders. She went over to Matt. "Um there's some dust on your shoulder."

"Where?" Matt looked down at his shoulder, trying to find the dust Annabeth was talking about. "I can't see it."

"Here, let me get that." Annabeth put her hand on Matt's shoulder and wiped off the spec of dust. Matt chuckled as she did this, causing Annabeth to look confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," said Matt. "It's just...if you wanted to feel me up, you could have just asked."

"What?" said Annabeth. "I wasn't trying to feel you up. There really was dust on your shoulder."

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Matt.

"Look, see for yourself." Annabeth held up her fingers, but Matt shrugged it off.

"We've been running through the desert," said Larry. "Of course we're covered in dust."

Annabeth still protested. "I wasn't trying to feel him up...there was dust...come on...I would never-"

"Relax," said Larry as he slapped Annabeth on the ass. She shuddered as he did this. "We don't mind."

The two jogged off into the landscape, towards their cabin. Annabeth just stood their, watching them leave. Matt turned around, seeing her. He smiled. "You can join us if you want?"

"Excuse me?" said Annabeth.

"Come join us." Matt turned to Larry. "You've got no problem with that, right?"

"No, not at all," said Larry. "So long as it's fine with Annabeth."

The two looked to Annabeth, who simply shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Annabeth lay a mat on the floor, completely naked. This was the only way they could do this. Both Larry and Matt were too big for beds and having the two of them on one at once was practically impossible. Fortunately they had a spare mat in their closet, just in case they had guests. It was the inflatable kind and Annabeth almost bounced off of it when she first sat on it. However, after a while she was able to make herself comfortable and she was perfectly fine. Now all she needed was for Matt and Larry to come.

This was taking longer that Annabeth would have expected. She wondered what was taking so long. The two centaurs practically pranced around shirtless. There wasn't really much to take off. Annabeth impatiently tapped her fingers against the floor. Finally she heard the patter of hooves against the floor and the two centaurs entered the room. "Thank the gods. I thought I was going to have to finish all by myself."

"Hey, it takes a while to get ready," said Matt.

"Really?" said Annabeth. "What do you have to do to get ready? All you need to do is take off your clothes."

"It takes a while," said Matt.

"Come on you two. Stop bickering. You're wasting time." Larry got over Annabeth, positioning his erection above Annabeth's face. It was massive. Her mouth was practically watering as she stared at it. He lowered it to her mouth and she put her lips around it. It tasted a little salty, likely due to all the sweating he had done while running. Then Matt got between Annabeth's legs, which she wrapped around his waist. He shoved his erection inside her, causing Annabeth to moan with pleasure, bucking her hips into his thrusts.

While Matt thrust inside of her, Annabeth sucked on Larry's tip. She could feel as his blood rushed to his loins, filling his member. She then lifted her her, bobbing her head up and down Larry's shaft. She could hear him groan while she did this. Annabeth, proud of her results, took this as her queue to continue going faster. Meanwhile, Matt continued to fuck her, picking up speed. He lowered his head, kissing Annabeth's chest. She could feel as his tongue licked her nipples. A tingling sensation hit her, causing her nipples to harden. She took her lips off of Larry to let out a moan. She then took her tongue and licked Larry's balls.

Soon, she could feel her heart racing. Matt was driving her wild and she couldn't take it anymore. She was about to come, but wanted to wait. She at least wanted to finish Larry off first. She wrapped her tongue around the erection and ran it up and down, massaging it. In no time it inflated to full size and Annabeth knew he was about to come. She took her mouth off it, just in time for her face to get covered in a blast of semen. She didn't mind. At that moment, she was driven over the edge by Matt. She screamed so much that Matt and Larry worried she might alert the coyotes. Almost instantly, Matt and Larry collapsed to the ground, dazed by the threesome. Annabeth lay back and closed her eyes. That night she dreamed of ponies. It was the best dream she had.


End file.
